


Crayons

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>That's a real pretty ship, Uncle Jim.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayons

Written for bridge2sickbay prompt: Kirk, McCoy, Joanna - crayons

**********

He'd watched the both of them over his computer monitor as he worked on his research article. Jim and Jo, sat side-by-side at the little dining table, sharing a 244-color box of crayons and Jo's drawing paper.

_"That's a real pretty ship, Uncle Jim."  
"Thank you, Jojo. I think your horse is prettier, though. Oh, can I borrow that color next?"_

Leonard had grinned so hard his cheeks ached as much as his heart did when the two loves of his life bounced to their feet and came to stand in front of him, their masterpieces clutched in their hands to show him.

He tried to convince Jim later, after the younger man had spotted the two drawings hanging in Leonard's office in Sickbay, that it had been Jo's idea.

They both knew better.

******


End file.
